


Yokais and trolls don't mix

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Homestuck, Touhou Project
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Bad Puns, Bullying, Dancing Lessons, Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Crack, High School, Humor, M/M, Multi, Popularity, Romance, Shoot em up, Yôkai, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, and Julia are the losers in there school heavenly high school. We're both yokais and trolls go too, at first it seemed fine but when johns crushs sees him in dance, theres hell to pay when you have both men who want to be your matespite. And his mom yukari is having problems of her own, she can't get this guy named highblood of her back, and Julia is trying her best not kill a troll named gamzee. Poor john all we wanted to do was just dance in peace!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Julia looks like this
> 
> Hair: has long black hair
> 
> Eyes: bright blue eyes
> 
> Wears: a grey hoodie and plain skirt with black stockings and brown boots
> 
>  
> 
> Always frowning and and glaring at everyone who gets on her nervs and is very protective of john.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤◇♤♡◇

 

Chapter 1: dance till ya dead!

 

Here in heavenly high school you are provided with care your child need, there education will be the best for all students as they walk in this hell whole! This hell hole is were both yokais and trolls go too, and if your child is human we shall try our best! (Probably not give a fuck) to make sure his or her is ok!

By yours truly!!

 

Mr. Vantas and Ms. Saigyouji 

 

"What. The. Fuck!?" Two twins said as they read the letter, today was the first day of school for them what, they were juniors now. One more year to go! "Danm, what the hell!? Are they trying to do, be blunt about it!?" Yelled julia as she gapped her bag.

Then came out there mother yukari yakumo, she had long blonde hair, purple eyes and wore a business suit, as she walked down she looked at the twins " alright guys lefts get going, I still gotta set up my class" 

The twins nodded befor running outside there house to the car and opend it "hey john, do you think we'll atleat get popular?" "I don't know julia...." john said with a sigh.

Ever since freshman year they been the losers of tge school, meaning they got bullied causing some huge problems, and not only that john had crushes on two of the most hot guys in the school, dave strider and karkat vantas.

Him and Julia grew up, julia boob were now C or D cup size, he couldn't tell, she had one big ass. And got slapped for saying that, and had curves. He had grown too, he is more muscular now, his faced as matured but julia stilled called it a "uke" face, and all that from...dancing.

 

He was pretty sure he and Julia got the good looks from yukaris side beacuse look at her!! That women Is just wow! She was women who showed no fear and was very fun to around with!

That's why she was the best mom in the world, but there dad... well it's really hard explain...

 

As they got the school julia looked nervous, john looked at her and said " were in this togather ok?" "Y-yea" as they walked out people started to look at them. ' oh shit!' They both yelled in there heads, people started to look at them on shock.

Probably from how much they changed, as they walked inside more people looked at them "oh my god..." julia said as she was Starting to get annoyed " just hang on, let's got to the gym and listen to that principles.

As they walked in the gym more people looked at them!! " oh for fucks sake!" Julia yelled " hey julia, john!!" Both looked to see jade Harley and rose Lalonde.

"How you guys changed!" Yelled jade "yea, you too jade" said julia has hugged jade "so john, did you work out or somthing?" Asked rose "nope, all I did was just dance!" "Oh, I forgot to tell you the school still has the dance studio" said rose who smiled when she saw his smile.

"Alright!! I'm gonna over there now!!, I'll see you guys at lunch!" Yelled john befor running out of the gym and into the empty east hallways as he ran he reached the room and walked in, it was huge "such a shame, nobody wanted to really use it" john heard a voice and turned around to yuyako.

"Oh, hey yuyako" "hello john, so what do you think?" "It's awsome, I want to use this thing!" "Haha! Alright john have fun but, just beacuse nobody walks down these hall don't mean that nobody's not gonna se you" Yuyako said as she walked out.

John them saw a radio with a phone plug in and put his phone in, he then took off his shoes and socks. He then put on " heads will roll jvh-c remix" (that song is too catchy!!) 

And then began to dance to the beat but not hearing footsteps since he was in his own little world.

"Yo dave, what's that music!?" "It sound like it's coming out from the dance studio!" Two boys walked there and saw the most shock yet beautiful thing in there lives.

As the song began to end john began to slow down and stopped befor taking a bow, he then heard clapping behind him and turned around to his shock and horror.

He saw his two crushes looking at him he then gulped befor grabbin his phone and shoes befor running ignoring the calls.

'Why, why did they have to see me!?'


	2. Love in the air!

♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤

 

Chapter 2 : love in the air!

 

John ran and ran as far as he could befor stopping he then felt someone grab him and pushed him into the wall, he open his eyes up to see dave!

"A-a..." john try ed to speak he then felt arms warp around him " I'm not losing you yet" wisperd dave in johns ear as for john he felt himself shiver "w-wh-" "DAVE, YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME THERE ALONE, AND JUST RUN AFTER OUR MATESPITE!!!" john heard karkat voice.

Wait, matesprite!? 'Oh my god, if karkat just said our then.....they want to mate with me!?' John was now freaking out!

"See what you've done karkat you scared him come on, be nice!" Dave said with a pout, karkat then sighed and walked up to john and kissed his cheek " alright matesprite, let's make this clear I'm karkat vantas, and that idiot over there is dave strider" 

 

"H-hi....." "awww!! He has such a cute voice too !" Said dave who was still hugging him 'i-I think I'm gonna pass out' thought a flustered john. "L-look guys I know we just met and everything but I really need to get to class" said John

He tried to break free but dave hold him tighter " not yet john, we have to go down the office and claim our love for you to your mother, yuyako!" "You mean yukari?" "Yea- wait yukari as in yukari yakumo!?" "Yea she's my mother" both karkat and dave looked at eachother with 'oh fuck' faces 

"This is bad!" Yelled dave....

 

In the office

 

Yukari and yuyako were talking about there children till yukaris mind link open up to show john'john, honey? What's wrong?' 'Mom, I think I found my mates!' 'Oh that's wonderful honey- wait mates?' 'Yea, two, two boys who go by the name dave strider and karkat vantas' yukari looked like she was about pass out "yukari?" Asked yuyako "my- my son found his mates!" "Oh that's wo- wait mates?" "Yea, two boys, dave strider, and karkat vantas" "what!?"


	3. The Hell!?

♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤

 

 

Chapter 3: The Hell!?

 

John literally ran home just to hide from his crushes, they did not leave him alone for the rest of the day. They kissed him, Hugged him, Hell even said some dirty things to him! When the bell to go home rang he grabbed his stuff and ran home.

He saw Julia, Jade and Rose their with Nepeta and Feferi. "Hey guys" "Hey john!" They all said, he sat down tired from running and looked at Feferi "So your parents let you come over?" "My Mommy did! But mom was a bit concerned" Oh john forgot, Feferi has two mom's and that's Sawuko and *Shivers* Her Impreial Condescension. Suwako was a goddess of rain, and is a very nice teacher who is 3 mouths pregnant with her 5th child. Yeah that's right! Jade Feferi Meenah and Senea.

 

Now that's out of the way, John saw Julia walk into the kitchen "So anyways I was thinking about what happend between you, Dave,and Karkat" said Rose "W-What!? How did you-" Feferi giggles "John everyone saw you three!" "Yea, you all looked so cute togather!" Said Jade.  
"Yea so purrfect! I found myself a new ship!" Yelled out Nepeta.

"Well i-" "OH WHAT THE FUCK!" Everyone stopped when they heard Julia scream, they all ran to the kitchen and saw Julia screaming "SNAKE!! SNAKE!" Everyone looked at where she was pointing and saw a huge snake on the window. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone began to scream.

Nobody heard the door bell

Outside

 

There stood Dave and Karkat, with Gamzee with them. They heard alot of screaming inside "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THEIR!?" Yelled Karkat. The door open to a panicked Nepeta screaming " SOMEONE CALL ANIMAL CONTROL, THEIRS A FUCKING BOA IN THE KITCHEN!!" She ran back in letting everyone in.

Dave and Karkat felt a bit concerned about what's going on, They then saw Yukari taking the snake in her hand and rabbing around her befor looking at everyone calmly "Chill guys, I'll give this to the animal center ok?" Everyone nodded as Yukari went out the door.

" Well that was certainly somthing!" Nepeta said befor happily going back to her game. Feferi then took jades hand took out some makers befor drawing on her hand. Rose and Julia began talk again while John just sat on the couch watching Nepeta play her game.

Dave and Karkat just stood their wondering what the hell just happend " Oh hey Gamzee!" Said julia " HeY tHeIr FrIeNdS!" He waved back befor looking at Karkat and Dave " GoTtA gO, dAd MaKiNg SlIMe PiE" He went his own way leaving Dave and Karkat.

" Dave please close your mouth" Rose asked turning her attention twords the two newcomers, Dave snapped out of his daze and looked over at John "Hey um, I didn't know you lived here" John looked at them befor shrugging. 

Feferi looked at the time befor getting up : Welp we have to go home now, Come on Jade mom's making Hamburgers!" "All right!" Both girls left befor looking at Karkat "Come on Karkitty mom and dad must be worry about us!" She grabbed Karkat and ran out the door " I must be going now, come on Dave" Rose dragged Dave out the house befor closing it.

The house was silent and The tv sounds echoed, the door open to show Yukari "I'm making Curry tonight" She went into the kitchen. Julia and John looked at eachother " Wanna watch joeysworldtour?" "Yea, and make bets whether or not he's gonna get diabetes"

 

Yep pretty normal.


	4. Driving going Wild!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta, Jade, Rose, And Feferi are late for school and go to John and Julia to drive them. What they don't know is that John can't drive with friends around him yet.

♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤

 

 

Chapter 4: Driving gone Wild!

 

Feferi woke up late with Jade jumping on her bed "Wake up Fef! We're fucking late Mom and Mother already left!" "What!? Where Senea and Meenah!?" "Took the car!" 

Feferi moaned I'm dispear and got up and looked at Jade "Get ready and use the other bathroom for the shower I'm using this one here!" "Ok!" Jade ran out and Feferi or up and got her clothes for the day, a plain Fuchsia shirt that said "Princess Life" and a Jean skirt with black legging and pink convers.

After gettING out of the shower she looked to see Jade who was wearing her Green sweater with a Dog for the logo, she wore black skinny pants and green boots.

Jade shook her head "We gotta see if Rose or Nepeta can give us a ride!" "Alright grab your stuff and will run down there"

After a long run they Arivve to Rose house, Rose came out with a black shirt with a purple rose in the middle, she was wearing a purple skirt with black stockings and purple flats.

"Liking the color today Rose!" Feferi said "Can you give us a ride to school are mothers left befor we woke up" "Sorry can't and Nepeta is inside too, my mom already took the car" Feferi and Jade sighed in defeat.

Nepeta skipped outside happily with her Oliver green jacket and a black shirt with the leo sign on it, she had on black great skinny jeans and had on green converse. 

"We could go to John and Julia, they haven't left home yet!" Feferi and Jade looked at each other and nodded "To John and Julia's house we go!" 

 

At John's and Julia's 

 

John walked down the stairs with a blue jacket and a white shirt that was said "Blue and Nerdy" he had on Jean pants and blue converse. Julia was leaning against the door frame on her phone, she wore a long-sleeved shit that said "Blue Queen" She had a black skirt on and white stockings, she wore her ballarina shoes Beacuse she felt like it.

She heard the door be ring and went to go answer it, She Feferi, Jade, Nepeta and Rose "Hey Guys what you need?" "We need answer ride to school..." Jade said.

"Hold up" Julia then yelled "John, the girls need a ride to school you can take them with us right!?" "Yeah, hold on I'm geting my stuff and the car keys!" The girls sighed in relief.

After John came out he opend the car doors and everyone got in "Buckle up!" They did and he began to drive to school. It was normal and nice and they were all talking about ch cool cool and life.

Nepeta feeling abit tired from the warm air began to doze off, she fell asleep asleep nd Rose was reading her new book her mom got her.

Feferi was texting to Meenah about how angry she was that she left Feferi and Jade at the house with no transportaion, Jade was on her 3ds playing Tomodachi Life. Julia put on some music then Nepeta woke up when she heard "Sorry" Bye Beyoncé.

Everyone started singing alone to it, John trying to pay attention to the road was also singing along. After the song faded "Formation" played and the car got hyped up.

There was loud singing and laughing and John having a good time noticed he missed the road to the school "Aw shit I missed the Toad that led to the school! Gotta take a U-Turn" he did and suddenly a car came fast twords them.

The girls screamed while John looked at Julia "You know what to do" he said, Julia nodded and turned on the song "Night Of Fire" and John started driving fast.

Rose not looking from her book sighed "I wonder if school started or not?" The car chasing after them picked up speed and bumbed in the back and everyone flew abit. John glared and drift to a U-Turn that led to the school.

Nepeta fell asleep again too tired even eatch, while Feferi and Jade hung on to dear life. John finally went down the road to the school fast and parked into an empty parking lot, the music was over and everyone sighed in relief. They all grabbed their stuff and got out.

John sighed and walked in the school with the others 'Oh I forgot, I had Matesprites that wanted to claim me' he signed deeply and went to his locker and got his books.

He made it to homeroom and sat down next to Rose "So you want another car ride after school?" "John..." She snapped her book closed "Warn me next time that you get distracted easily? It something you gotta work on" John nodded sadly, Rose patted his back and turned back to her book. 

After the Homeroom teacher let them out he walked to the bathroom tired, as he got in the felt someone hug him from behind, Shocked he looked around to see it was Dave and Karkat "We didn't see you today at the bus or the gym, why?" "Huh.....I had to drive Julia, Rose, Nepeta, Jade, and Feferi here since they didn't have a ride" 

"WHAT!? NEPETA GOT A RIDE FROM YOU AND I DIDN'T!?" Karkat yelled out angrily, John sweatdropped "Hey....maybe later I can drive you guys ok?" That seed to lighten up their mood.

All three walked out of the bathroom, Arms hooked together as they walked down the hall to their first period.


End file.
